


Third Wheel

by mnemosyne23



Series: Dombilie [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Emilie wants Billy to feel loved, F/M, Sexy Times, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emilie is waiting on the bed, nude as a Renaissance rendering of Venus, when Billy walks in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

Emilie is waiting on the bed, nude as a Renaissance rendering of Venus, when Billy walks in. She's curled up on the comforter, one leg tucked beneath her body, the other knee pulled up to her chin, looking every bit the demure damsel with her deep blue eyes and full pink lips. Her shimmering hair drapes over her breasts in a natural curtain, and her legs obscure all her other most intimate areas, leaving nothing but the pale ivory canvas of her skin to tempt Billy's senses into relentless overdrive.

It's enough, and she knows it. That's why she does things like this.

"Hello, Billy," she murmurs, resting one smooth cheek on her upraised knee and affixing him with a calm, dreamy gaze. "I was beginning to wonder where you'd got to."

Billy's eyes float over her body, all her supple, slender curves. "If I'd known what would be waiting I'd've gotten back sooner," he says, letting his gaze hover over the soft swell of her hip before looking up to find her eyes. A small, wicked smile teases his lips. "Es it my birthday?"

"Do I need to have a special reason to spoil you?"

"Ye do when Dom's not around. What's the occasion?"

A slow, catlike smile spreads across her lips. "That Dom's not around."

He raises an eyebrow, shrugging leisurely out of his jacket and hanging it on the doorknob, pausing briefly as he does to ensure the door is locked behind him. "Don'tcha think that's a bit naughty now?" he asks, tugging open the top button of his shirt and ambling towards the bed. Her eyes follow him like a painting in a narrow hall, and he feels the hair on the back of his neck prickle under the intensity of that blue. "Aren't ye worried he'll want to punish ye for being so free with your favors?"

Emilie's lips spread into a full, brilliant grin. "I love how you talk, Billy," she says through her smile. "Like we're in a romance novel. No one's said _favors_ with that meaning since Jane Austen."

"Waell, lady Jane knew what she was talking about." In a feat of perfect timing, he finishes unbuttoning his shirt at the exact moment he comes to a stop by the side of the bed. Looking down into Emilie's heart-shaped face, framed by fair hair like spun gold, Billy realizes for the umpteenth time that he really is one of the luckiest men in the world. Certainly one of the luckiest hobbits that's ever lived.

Reaching out, he trails one finger along the fringe of her hair, barely grazing the skin of her cheek as he feels the silky strands glide over his knuckle. Emilie's eyes don't waver, though he notes that her pupils are wider than normal. Someone's been fantasizing, he thinks. Someone's quite ready to be finished with games. Pity for her, poor lamb.

"Ye really are just doing us a favor, aren't ye, Emilie?" he murmurs, tracing the soft pink lines of her mouth with his fingertip. Her lashes flutter. "Dom and me. Ye know you've got us both in your back pocket. Ye pack a powerful weapon under those clothes." His eyes sparkle. "When ye wear them, that es."

Her eyes twinkle, and in a calculated show of decadence she opens her mouth and slowly closes it around his lingering finger, making sure to keep eye contact with him as her cheeks hollow from gentle suction. Despite the urge, Billy doesn't bite his lip, but he lets his jaw go a little slack. While he watches, she finally gives in and closes her eyes, raising a hand to cup his wrist as a quiet moan vibrates in her throat. The suction on his finger grows stronger, and he can feel her breathing becoming more ragged against his thumb.

"There now, kitten," he murmurs, resting one knee on the bed. "There are better things to do with a mouth, don'tcha think?"

Pulling his hand away from her mouth, he feels a gleeful sense of power at her frustrated moan. He stretches out behind her on the bed because he knows she'd expect him to kneel in front of her, and Billy likes to do the unexpected. Curling his body around her from behind, he presses a lingering kiss to her hip. Something soft brushes his forehead, and he knows she's tilted her head to look down at him from the vanilla scent of her hair.

"I see you're not worried," she observes as he nuzzles the dip of her waist and drops a soft kiss on her elbow. "No thought for what Dom'll do to you when he finds out you've been taking his lady's favors at a discount price."

"Mmm…" With a contented moan, Billy rolls onto his back, looking up into her face and deciding she really does look like the dream women he used to paint in his head when he was a boy. She's peach and pink and golden-haired and she makes him think of warmth. The sun against the gray skies of Glasgow. "I'll ask when he gets back from Hawaii," he says with a grin, one hand tracing her arm from shoulder to elbow and back again. "He'll say yes."

"Do you mean we'll have to wait till next week then?"

"Don't be foolish, kitten. I'll ask permission, it'll just be after the fact." He slides his hand up from her shoulder to cradle her throat. "What Dommeh doesn't know won't hurt him."

Emilie swallows deliberately and he feels the peristalsis under his palm. "What if I tell him?" she murmurs, and he enjoys the buzz of her voice beneath his hand. "What then?"

"Well, then I'll be sure to sit ringside when he paddles your bottom, luv." Tugging very, very gently, he tilts her backward, hand barely a butterfly touch on her throat as he bends her over his body until her back rests across his belly. She arches in a most satisfactory manner, her flat tummy shining in the blue moonlight that streams through his flat's bare windows. Her breasts are too tempting to resist and he glides his hand down from her throat to squeeze the nearest one, tweaking her hard nipple between his knuckles. "Pretty girl…"

She moans happily, sliding a hand up his chest to shove his shirt off either shoulder. Billy props himself up on one elbow, letting the cotton of his shirt fall away to reveal more of his chest. He likes being naked with Emilie; you'd be a bloody fool _not_ to like being naked with Emilie. She gives as much as she takes, in greater measure than any other woman he's ever been with. Perhaps that's why she lets Dom and Billy share her, though Billy's no fool -- he knows he and Dom have nothing to do with it. They aren't sharing Emilie; she's indulging in _them_.

"You're hot," she purrs, her delicate fingers trailing down his jaw.

"Why thank ye."

A giggle. Emilie has the most adorable giggle. It's almost enough to make Billy believe she's an innocent. "Not like that, twit," she teases, coasting her hand down his neck to rest over his heart. "I mean your skin. You're hot."

He gives her his most helpless smile. "Waell, that's it, esn't it? I'm being groped by a beautiful naked girl. At least it proves I'm not frigid, eh?"

Laughing this time, Emilie rolls over onto her belly, pressing him back into the mattress even as her breasts press into his chest from above. He can feel the hard nubbins of her nipples against his ribs. "Oh, you've never been that, Billy," she coos, kissing his chin. "I think you're just wearing too many clothes."

"I'd be most obliged if you'd help me with that."

"Happily." She pushes up onto her knees in the most deliberate manner possible, making sure he watches every ripple, every sinuous curve. Billy doesn't disappoint, trailing his eyes over her body, taking in the ridges of her hipbones, the shadowed valley of her navel, the creamy swells of her breasts topped with their dark areolae.

She tosses her hair as she leans to the side to unfasten his jeans, and Billy's entranced by the motion. Comparisons to molten gold and liquid sunlight dance through his head, but he dismisses them as too sentimental. Emilie isn't sentimental -- Emilie is passionate, and loving, and kind, and lusty, and tender. There are days when he feels like the world's forgotten he exists, and those are the days she climbs into bed beside him and holds him close and tells him there _is_ no world but the one they create, and in that world, he's her pole star. He wonders if that makes Dom her axis -- that line around which all things revolve. Billy loves Dom, but there are days he can't stop himself from seething with jealousy that the Brit found Emilie first, and by proxy has a hairsbreadth more seniority in her affections.

It doesn't escape Billy's attention that if he's a pole star and Dom's an axis, that would make Emilie the world.

In truth he can't complain. They've come to an easy alliance, the three of them. It's more than sex, though the sex would be more than enough for most. It's a quiet trust. When one of them needs something, the others are there to offer it. Billy doesn't quite know when the arrangement turned into a perennial ménage a trois, but he feels certain Emilie introduced the idea. Neither of them can say no to Emilie.

He raises his hips and breathes a sigh of blissful relief as he feels her soft hands push away his jeans and boxer shorts. His legs are dangling over the edge of the bed, and he takes a second to toe off his shoes before kicking away the offending clothes.

"You want me," Emilie murmurs, and Billy watches through hooded eyes as she leans down to kiss below his navel.

Her hand curls around his upright cock and he sighs, laying a hand on her back. "What makes ye think that, pet?" he asks, half teasing, before biting back a moan as her hand pumps him gently a few times.

"A hunch," she breathes against his stomach, and he feels her smile more than sees it.

"Devil woman," he growls drowsily, then chuckles because he doesn't have the willpower to hold up the pretense.

"Mmm…" She kisses her way down his belly again before tilting her head to the side so she can drop kisses on his cock. Billy moans, his body tensing with each feather soft brush of her lips. It amazes him how she can go from demanding to gentle in a heartbeat. Torturing him one second with her wicked hand then soothing him with her lips the next.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he breathes, not even meaning to say it aloud.

When she raises her head to look at him, the tenderness in her eyes is a shock. Not because he's never seen it before, but because he wasn't expecting to see it now.

"So are you," she murmurs.

Then she's moving, sliding her leg over his waist until she straddles his hips with her knees. She bends forward, planting her hands on either side of his head as she stares down into his eyes. Billy wants to kiss her, raises his head to do it, but she arches her neck back, keeping the distance between them.

"Shhhh, my Billy," Emilie murmurs as he lets his head drop back to the ticking-stripe comforter with a frustrated grunt. Tilting in closer, she nudges his lips with her nose. "There are better things to do with a mouth, right?"

"Not many," he complains, eyeing her lips greedily.

She grins. "We can talk."

He can feel a pained expression spread across his face. "Mary Jesu, Emilie, you've got me horny, hot and bothered, with you all naked and perfect above me, and you want to _talk?_ "

The sparkle in her eyes is back. "I didn't say we couldn't do other things _while_ we talked," she clarifies.

"Like what?" He's proud he got that out without choking.

Cruelest of all cruelty, she moves her head closer, until her lips are grazing his as she speaks. "I'll give you three guesses," she whispers, her breath mingling with his. "But you'll only need one."

Billy moans and shifts his hips up.

Emilie grins against his mouth. "Smart boy."

He lets her do the honors, because it gives him the chance to feel her hand on him again, and he can never get enough of that. They both let out a near wistful sigh as she edges his tip into her body , then moan in tandem as she sinks down until he's seated fully inside her. He watches her through heavy eyes as she sits on top of him, back arched and taut as a wire, quivering ever so slightly.

"Sit up," he finally hears her murmur as she raises her head, fixing him with a smoldering stare.

Who is he to say no?

Forcing himself into a sitting position, Billy takes the opportunity to shrug fully out of his shirt before tossing it away and wrapping his arms around the slender young woman who's currently the center of his universe. Her arms drape around his neck, and they pant together for a moment. Billy wants to thrust into her like a wild man, but there's something unusually quiet about the atmosphere, and he doesn't want to be the first to break the stillness. "So," he settles on murmuring, breathless. "What did ye want to talk about?"

Her laugh is a welcome sound. "I don't know, Billy," she says, looking into his eyes. "What did _you_ want to talk about?"

"Waell… Baby ducks are always good."

Another laugh. "Are they?"

"Ye can never go wrong talking about baby ducks. Everybody loves them, the fluffy little buggers."

Emilie runs her fingers through the hair at his temple, smiling fondly. "I use you terribly, don't I, Billy?" she murmurs, looking from one eye to the other and back again.

He furrows his brow. "Sorry?"

Focusing fully on him now, she continues, "I can't choose, you know. You or Dom. I know I should, and I suppose I'm being selfish, but I can't. You're both rough and smooth in different places, and they're all places I like to be scratched and soothed." Leaning forward, she lays a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth before sliding her cheek over his to whisper near his ear.

"I know you think I belong to Dom, Billy," she whispers. "But I don't. I don't belong to him, and I don't think about him when I'm with you. I promise. I don't wish you were him when he's away. I don't close my eyes when you slide into me and imagine you're him. I love Dom and I wouldn't trade him for the world, Billy. But I love you, too. And I wouldn't trade you either."

She kisses him then. A soft, exploratory kiss, as if she's just learning the shape and texture of his mouth. Billy lets her tongue slide past his lips to sweep over his teeth, surprised to find a burning lump in his throat that refuses to be swallowed down. He opens his mouth wider against hers, bearing into the kiss with an intensity that surprises even him. His actions are rewarded with a soft whimper from Emilie, who brings her hands forward to cradle his face as her lips move over his and their tongues writhe together.

When they break apart, they're both gasping. "What's Dom?" Billy pants, pressing his forehead against hers.

"What?" she asks breathlessly, her hands sliding from his face to rest on his shoulders.

"Ye… always say I'm your pole star," he clarified, trying to regain his breath. "What's Dom?"

Emilie's smile is a spontaneous thing, full of good humor and gentle surprise. "Planets have two poles, silly," she reminds him, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. "Otherwise they have no dimension. Why? What did you think he was?"

"Nothing," he says, suddenly all too aware that she's sitting on his cock and he's never wanted her more badly in his life. "Nothing. Fuck…" His hips move of their own accord, begging to be let loose, and he bites his lip in his effort to keep still.

Emilie gasps with the movement, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Oh…!" Shivering, she gazes into his eyes, her own suddenly veiled with lust. "Go ahead, Billy," she murmurs. "Anything you want. Anything you need."

Free license. It's a beautiful thing, and for a second Billy doesn't know what the hell he wants to _do_ with it. Well, that's not true. He wants to fuck her senseless; a lot. In a row. But how?

"Move with me, luv," he murmurs, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist. "Nice and easy…"

Together, they manage to twist around until Billy can tilt her back to rest against the pillows. Settling himself comfortably between her raised legs with a sigh, he holds himself up on his elbows to gaze down into her face. "I hope ye don’t mind old-fashioned, luv," he says softly.

She smiles for him, pressing her thighs tightly against his waist. "Not at all," she assures him, stroking her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Billy grins, then raises his face enough to press a kiss to her forehead as his hips start to rock.

He can feel her soft gasp of pleasure against his throat; feels her lips press a shaky kiss to his Adam's apple. Nuzzling over her temple he manages to find her mouth by sheer sense memory. It's warm and sweet and tastes faintly of cherry lip gloss, sweat and his aftershave. Running his tongue over her lips, he starts to piston his hips harder, swallowing her ensuing squeal with eager greed.

Her arms wrap around his back, nails clawing into his spine as her legs twine around his waist, forcing him deeper. Billy takes the hint and lets go completely, pounding into her even as his tongue moves with hers in sympathetic mimicry. Soft moans and grunts fill the air, but he can't tell which are his, which are hers, and which are the complaining springs of the mattress beneath them.

When he feels her start to stiffen and arch up against him, he knows she's close. Breaking their kiss, he gasps for air, wanting to hear her. He's not disappointed.

"OH… Oh, Billy Billy pleeeeease," she begs, her nails scoring red trails down his back. "Pleasepleaseplease… Yes… OH YES GOD RIGHT THERE…!"

With a guttural, full-body groan, she comes, her hips slamming up against his as her whole body shudders with release. Billy yelps, choking out her name as his body responds to her squeezing, and his movement stalls as he lets go inside her, muscles cording with effort.

Eventually his arms give out and he collapses on top of her, careful not to crush her but not really bothering to fall to the side. Pillowing his cheek on her shoulder, he listens to her fitful breathing and feels her triphammer heartbeat under his palm, where his hand came to rest on her chest. Her face is flushed a marvelous shade of pink, even in the moonlight, and he can see sweat gleaming on her skin.

"Not too bad that," he gasps, ending with a shaky laugh.

Emilie joins in with a laugh of her own. Turning shining eyes toward him, she's beaming like a harbor light. "How do you feel?" she asks.

"Like taking a nap."

She chuckles again, before raising a hand to stroke his hair out of his face, back behind his ear. "That's not what I meant," she clarifies gently.

Billy sighs, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into her throat. "I know," he murmurs.

"I love you, Billy."

She's said it before. But somehow it feels more real this time.

"I love ye too, Emilie," he says, smiling against the side of her neck; and this time he knows he's not just saying it for show.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Read the sequel, written by Teffy at LJ: [Full Circle](http://teffy.livejournal.com/224878.html)


End file.
